Crossed Paths
by SerenityFalconNormandy
Summary: Written based on the Dragon Age Reddit Weekly Writing Prompt: DA Inquisition: The last night of your OC before the Conclave or before they left for Conclave. Where was the Champion of Kirkwall the night before that other explosion, anyway?


"Do you really think it's a good idea, Marian? If they catch us…"

"If they catch me, Fenris. You'll leave me and take Maureva. Get back to Starkhaven as quickly as possible, Sebastian will protect you both."

The elf growled, but Marian saw how he clutched the precious bundle that kept their daughter warm and safe from the biting cold of the Frostbacks closer to his chest. Valor let out a whuffle of noise, as if affirming he would hold Fenris to the plan. This whole trip had been a big risk, but she needed to know that Varric was safe, too. Fenris and she had taken precautions, of course. Zevran had contacted them after the Seeker and the Left Hand had taken her favorite dwarf, since he was their go-between and convenient diverter of Sister Leliana's scouts, and helped arrange their cover.

The Crow armor Fenris wore wasn't complete, but it did manage the nigh-impossible task of covering the markings on his arms and torso without them glowing through. In the chill of the Frostbacks, the scarf that covered the lower half of his face was sufficient to hide the ones on his neck and chin as long as they didn't get into fight. Fenris had also let his hair grow out, and braided as it was, his signature silver-white hair and pointed ears were masked by the hood of his cloak.

Her own hair, which had been almost to her waist by the time Maureva was born, was now cropped short. The riot of unruly midnight strands couldn't quite decide whether to be curly or wavy, and with the gusts of frosty air coming off the mountains, was getting in her eyes constantly. She herself was also in modified Crow armor, and before leaving Starkhaven, she'd reluctantly set aside her father's staff for the halberd she had used for so long when she was hiding she was a mage in Kirkwall. She had changed out Valor's kaddis for a southern Ferelden pattern, just in case someone at the Conclave knew the one she used on him in Kirkwall.

They were on the outskirts of Haven, the sprawl of tents extending out from the walls surrounding the hamlet all the way to the tree line. Representatives from all over Thedas had swarmed to the sacred site, and it appeared they weren't the only 'outsiders' interested in the goings-on. She tilted her head towards one little camp right on the edge of the trees. "It looks like the Dalish even sent someone."

Olive-green eyes flicked over the campsite in question. "Interesting. They went to the trouble of getting all the right supplies to blend in, but the setup is still Dalish if you know what you're looking at."

"And you thought all the time spent with Merrill between Kirkwall and Starkhaven was a waste." He gave a non-committal grunt. Fenris still hadn't quite warmed to the chirpy Dalish woman, but he'd grown considerably more friendly since she had been the one to deliver Maureva, and kept Marian in one piece before, during, and after. The baby began to squirm, letting out the little half-jabbering noises that meant she was getting hungry. Valor whined. He didn't like 'his' human-puppy being unhappy.

Eying the sun that was rapidly setting over the mountain peaks, the choices of safe places to feed Maureva were slim pickings. Going into Haven proper to a tavern for food would be too dangerous. Marian chewed on her lower lip for a moment, then approached the little campsite. She called out a perky, "Hello there!"

A scout, by all appearances, popped her head out of the tent after a few moments of rustling, eyes narrowed. The deep caramel shade of her skin marked her as a northern Marcher Dalish. The hood she wore had odd flaps that covered most of her face, and Marian supposed, was an excellent camouflage for the vallaslin she suspected would be there if she took it off. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence stretched as she eyed the pair and mabari, and then she drawled out, "Hello."

"My baby is getting fussy, and we have little time to set up our campsite before the sun goes down. Would you mind if I fed her in your tent while my husband sets up our camp?" The word husband still sent a warm thrill through Marian. Even though the Revered Mother in Starkhaven had refused to sanction it, Sebastian had made it official under secular law. Quietly, of course. No point in having Varric and Zevran divert everyone looking for them to Rivain, Antiva, and all the out-of-the-way places in between if they were just going to announce that they were in Starkhaven like that.

The scout hesitated for a moment, a surprised glance flicking to the now visibly squirming child, then nodded. She grumbled out, "Don't touch anything."

"Of course not. I appreciate the hospitality." The elf again looked surprised at the genuine courtesy in her tone, but stepped out of the tent and held the flap open for Marian. Taking Maureva from Fenris, she whispered, "I'll be as quick as I can. Hello, my little Lady-bird!"

Ducking in, she waited for the flap to fall into place before freeing Maureva from her wraps. Her little Hawke waved her freed arms around before letting out a truly impressive cry for one so small. Only she wasn't so small anymore, and her great secret becoming more noticeable. Marian's heart beat a little faster as she touched her daughter's chin, where two thin silver threads marked her lightly bronzed skin before trailing down and branching across her delicate neck in perfect imitation of her father's lyrium markings. She would bet every last royal she had Danarius hadn't bargained on that, or he would have been using Fenris like a prized mabari.

Marian pulled open her armor and set Maureva to her meal, draping the largest blanket over her protectively. Anxiety knotted her stomach. She was close to being weaned, but still being fed by Marian at least twice a day. Even so, bringing the baby had been a huge risk. Being the daughter of a mage, granddaughter of a mage, and niece to two mages meant most of the Chantry and Templars would want to take her away just on principle. The fact that she had gotten Fenris's markings somehow just made it more dangerous.

She couldn't just stay away, though. She had to see what Anders and Vengeance had brought the world to, not when Varric had been dragged here from Kirkwall and might need help sneaking out, but she couldn't stand to let Maureva leave her sight yet.

Absently, she ran a hand over the silky midnight ringlets that covered her precious daughter's head, then rearranged her armor. Once the toddler was fully bundled back up against the cold, not without a few squawks of protest at losing her free movement, she stuck her head out of the tent to call to the Dalish woman, then just about threw herself back in.

Cullen. The former Knight-Captain had been speaking to someone else, clearly concerned about the village of tents that had sprung up around Haven, and hadn't noticed her. Where Cullen was, there were likely to be Templars roaming freely. Roaming freely in Haven, instead of being confined to the Temple grounds as the information Zevran brought to them had lead them to believe. Without the odd effects of Kirkwall's design to muddy their senses, Templars would sense her in a heartbeat if she went searching for Varric and used magic. Her heart sank, and she wanted to cry. There could be no daring escape attempt this time, not with her daughter at risk, too.

It was too late for them to leave that night, but they would have to first thing in the morning. If Cullen spotted her or Fenris, they'd be turned over to that Seeker before they could blink. Peering out again, she quickly tied Maureva to her chest the way Merrill had shown her, then straightened as she watched the ruff of fur and golden head of the Templar disappear back towards Haven's front gates. Valor was watching him, too, but was too well-trained to go bouncing up to him in greeting. Thank the Maker. Thanking the elf for the use of her tent again, she hurried over to the campsite Fenris had set up for them. "We need to leave in the morning. Curly is here."

Bless Varric's use of nicknames, and not using Cullen's in that blasted book if his. Fenris's brows drew together, flicking to Maureva, then to Marian's face. "First light."

"Yes. We'll figure out a way to help Varric escape, but we can't risk it now."

"Well, there is one good thing from this, at least."

"What's that?" Marian looked up from the campfire she was lighting with only a little magic for once.

"There won't be any explosions when we leave this time."


End file.
